After Darkness
by Salamandercat
Summary: This takes place after the Dark Forest's attack on the clans. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight have a kit named Frostkit. Crowfeather joins Thunderclan and he and Leafpool become mates. Hawkfrost is still very much alive, or very much dead, depending on how you look at it, Squirrelflight and Hawkfrost strike up a deal, and all is not well within the clans. Please R
1. Chapter 1

After Darkness

It was late night, and Bramblestar sat next to his mate, Squirrelflight, who had just given birth to his son. Bramblestar looked down at the pitiful scrap that layed next to his mate. He had a pure white pelt that seemed to shine with a light of its own. He mewed pitifully trying to get his mother but Squirrelflight only growled and pushed him away farther whenever the kit got to close. "What are you doing?!" Bramblestar hissed. "Let my son suckle!" "No!" his mate replied, her lips drawn back in a snarl. "I won't let anything too weak to fight for itself live in _my_ clan!" "But he's just a kit!" Bramblestar growled. "So?" Squirrelflight sniffed. "If only I had chosen your sister!" Bramblestar hissed his voice low. "I was a fool to believe you had actually changed." Squirrelflight stiffened and turned to look at him, her green eyes narrowed to slits. "Do you really think Leafpool would trust you? Much less love you? You caused her great pain, Bramblestar, that, I know." Squirrelflight smirked. "But how about we make a deal, you and I?" Bramblestar looked at his mate, his amber eyes narrowed, until they were only tiny slits of light in the dark nursery. "I'm listening." he replied coldly. "Alright then, you, love me like you love my sister, and treat me like your mate." Squirrelflight mewed, her eyes shining brightly. "And in return I won't starve our, _son_." The ginger she-cat spat out the words as if they were pieces of crow-food. Bramblestar stared at his son; he wanted him to live, and seeing as there were no nursing queens since Sorreltail had left a moon before Squirrelflight moved in, he had no other choice but to say yes. "Alright." Bramblestar replied. Squirrelflight smirked. "Good, because I already chose a name." "What?" Bramblestar asked. "Frostkit."


	2. Chapter 2

After Darkness chap. 2

Frostkit ran to his father. "Got you!" he yowled triumphantly. Bramblestar smiled, purring. "Yes you got me." Frostkit stopped, his head turning to look around. "What's that noise?" he asked. "Oh, you mean my purring?" Bramblestar asked. "Purring? That's what that is?" Frostkit asked, his head tilting to the side. "Mother's never done that before." "Oh really?" Bramblestar asked, padding to his den. "Uhuh." Frostkit replied, trotting next to him. _Great_. he thought. _Something else I have to argue with her about_. Bramblestar jumped up the rocks to his den, but first he turned to grab Frostkit by the scruff before he padded up the dangerous slope to his den. Once inside he put his son down on the cold rock. Frostkit immediately jumped up and ran around the den. "Wow!" he whispered. "I know." Bramblestar mewed, smiling. "Bramblestar?" a voice called. Bramblestar turned to face the cat who had spoken. A beautiful brown tabby stepped forward, her amber eyes where full of a sadness that Frostkit didn't understand. His own eyes where a dark blue with flecks of gold. Frostkit padded up to the she-cat. "Leafpool, what is it?" his father asked, his voice soft. "Someone wants to talk to you." Leafpool replied. The she-cat turned to leave but hesitated. "By the way." she mewed, her voice hoarse. "I want to congratulate you and Squirrelflight for getting back together." Then the tabby disappeared out and left an awkward silence in her wake. Frostkit stood next to his father, understanding nothing at the least of what was going on. "Come on." Bramblestar mewed, not looking at him. Frostkit followed his father out the den and onto Highledge. Below him stood one cat he had never met but smelled faintly of heather.


	3. Chapter 3

After Darkness chap. 3

"Crowfeather." Bramblestar mewed, his voice cold. "Hello, Bramblestar." Crowfeather retorted. "What do you want." Frostkit's father asked, his eyes narrowed. "I ask to join Thunderclan." The dark gray tom mewed. There was a sudden outburst of gasps and murmurs but Bramblestar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Why should I allow you to join Thunderclan?" their leader mewed, his voice harsh. Leafpool stepped forward, standing next to the Windclan tom. "Why shouldn't you?!" she challenged, her words ice cold and white fury blazed in her eyes. "If you have half the wit of a bird you would let him join our clan!" Bramblestar stood there quietly, sadness in his amber eyes. "Fine, you may join our clan, but if I see that you are still loyal to Windclan I will banish you." Crowfeather nodded. The sadness Frostkit had seen in Leafpool's eyes vanished as she and the dark gray warrior twined tails and headed for the thorn-tunnel. Frostkit stood beside his father and turned his head to look at him. Bramblestar's amber eyes where clouded with sadness. Frostkit twitched his ear, annoyed. What was with all this sadness? And why didn't he understand any of it?


	4. Chapter 4

After Darkness chap. 4

Leafpool layed in her nest in the nursery. It had been three moons since Crowfeather had joined the clan and Leafpool was pregnant with his kits. Her sister Squirrelflight layed in a nest across from her with her kit Frostkit. In three more moons Frostkit would be old enough to become an apprentice, and in two moons Leafpool's kits where due. Jayfeather her son and medicine cat sat beside her. "How many are there?" she asked him. Jayfeather ran a paw along here belly. "Four" he replied. Frostkit tumbled out of his nest and trotted up to Leafpool. He opened his jaws and let out large yowl. Then quickly scampered to the she-cats stomach and put an ear against her belly. "Uhuh." He mewed, nodding, then, looking up at Leafpool and declared. "Jayfeather's right. Two males and two females." Leafpool's eyes where wide. How could this kit know the gender of the unborn kits before they were born? Jayfeather on the other hand, was annoyed. "And why wouldn't I be?" he mewed. Frostkit didn't answer, just trotted back over to the nest he shared with Squirrelflight and climbed back in.


	5. Chapter 5

After Darkness chap. 5

Squirrelflight watched her sister give birth, jealousy burning clear and strong in her bright green eyes. Standing by her was Crowfeather and her own mate, Bramblestar. Her jealousy was soon drowned in sadness as she watched her mate, his amber sparkling with happiness. A few tears escaped her and rolled down her cheek to fall on the dusty floor. _"Don't_ _worry; I feel your pain as well."_ Squirrelflight looked up to where she heard the voice in surprise. The shadowy outline of Hawkfrost stood next to her. "What, what are you doing here?" she mumbled, her voice thick with disbelief and surprise. _"Surprising isn't it?"_ the tom mewed, amusement flickering in his cold blue eyes. "Well, um." Squirrelflight stammered. "You, you're _dead_!" Hawkfrost turned his head to look at Leafpool. _"So I am." _he mewed. Squirrelflight turned her gaze to look at her sister as well. Four kits lay curled at her belly. "What are you going to name them?" Jayfeather asked his voice unusually soft. Crowfeather purred and nuzzled one of the kits, a black and white speckled she-cat. "Starkit." he mewed, his blue eyes full of happiness. "Whisperkit." Leafpool mewed softly, her eyes warm as she looked at a pale white she-cat. Crowfeather purred and licked Leafpool between the ears. Leafpool turned her head to look at Crowfeather, and then mewed softly, "I'd like to name the black tom Nightkit, in honor of Nightcloud." Squirrelflight stiffened, and her kit Frostkit turned his head to look at her. "Nightcloud's dead?" he asked. "No, she's very much alive." Squirrelflight replied, her voice cold. Squirrelflight watched her son as he closed his eyes, and then upon opening them mewed. "No, you're wrong. She's dead."


	6. Chapter 6

After Darkness chap. 6

Leafpool watched her kits as they played. A dark ginger tom with a white tipped tail trotted up to her. "What is it Sandkit?" Leafpool asked her voice warm. Sandkit rolled his eyes. "Starkit wanted to know if Dovewing's and or Ivypool's kits are here yet." Sandkit replied. "Well, tell Starkit they aren't here yet but will be here in two moons." Leafpool replied. Sandkit dipped his head in thanks then turned and ran back to tell his sister. "Hi Leafpool." A voice mewed. Leafpool turned to see Frostpaw standing next to her, a bundle of moss in his jaws. "Hi Frostpaw." Leafpool replied smiling. The white tom bent bent his head and dropped the bundle of moss next to her. "What's with the moss?" Leafpool asked. Frostpaw gestured toward her nest and Leafpool stood up and moved over, allowing Frostpaw to switch out the old moss with new. "So how's your training been?" Leafpool asked the white tom, turning her head to watch him. "Good." Frostpaw replied, his gaze intent on fixing her nest. Leafpool turned her gaze away from the apprentice and instead watched her kits play. "Finished." Frostpaw mewed suddenly. Leafpool turned over to look at her nest. "Thanks." she mewed, moving over so that she was laying on the nest. Frostpaw didn't answer, just picked up the stale bits of moss and left. Leafpool watched him leave, remebering all that he had done and said when he was kit. _Your special Frostpaw._ she thought. _I'll give you that. _

Frostpaw sat alone near the apprentice's den, watching Lilypaw and Seedpaw practice battle moves with one another. He turned his gaze away from the two and instead watched the clouds float above them. "Hey Frostpaw!" a voice called. The white tom tore his gaze away from the clouds and looked over at the cat who had called him. Frostpaw dipped his head to Blossomfall, a small smile on his face.

Bramblestar watched his son from beneath High-Ledge, his amber eyes shining. He watched as Frostpaw spoke to Blossomfall. Bramblestar knew of Blossomfall's interest in his son and hoped that the she-cat would find love, not caring one way or another if it was with Frostpaw. "Bramblestar." Bramblestar turned toward the cat who had called his name. "Hello Crowfeather." Bramblestar mewed, dipping his head to the tom. Bramblestar watched the dark tom lay down next to him. They sat in silence for a while until Crowfeather spoke. "I know you watch her." the tom mewed. Bramblestar looked over at Crowfeather, confusion on his face. "Leafpoo!l You thick headed fool!" Crowfeather hissed, his blue eyes burning with anger."For your information, I already have a mate and family!" Bramblestar snarled. "Good, then mabye that will stop _you_ from looking at _my _ mate!" Crowfeather growled standing and stalking off._Why should I care what you say. _Bramblestar thought, snarling.

Squirrelflight watched Crowfeather stalk off from the shadows of the warriors den. She smirked. Hawkfrost's plans had worked. She had managed to get Crowfeather to believe her lie about seeing Bramblestar watch Leafpool. Squirrelflight laughed silently. _I managed to out lie a lier._She thought to herself. Soon Leafpool would be dead, Hawkfrost would have a mate, and she would have Bramblestar all to herself. _Hawkfrost, your a genius._


End file.
